So what Do You Guys Wanna Do Now?
by Bardock's Girl
Summary: This is my first story-sorry if the summary kinda sucks:Trunks-Goten-Pan & Bra accidentally go back in time to defeat Frieza instead of mirai Trunks. Plus, find out what happens when they are followed by two other friends! Hmm i wonder who they could be?
1. Chapter 1

:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:

_**~So What Do You Guys Wanna Do Now?~**_

A/N- This is a story I just came up with one night. I was really bored and decided to be like: "Hey! I just got a GREAT idea! Why don't I write a story where Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten all end up in the past... Yeah it's BRILLIANT!" "..." heheh... Well enough with these boring authors-notes and on to the story!

^Ps. Story takes pace 2 years after the end of that crap called DBGT. Oh, except Goku came back after a year! One last thing, Pan and Bra have by now both become Super-Saiyans. hehe ^.^ Girl Power!

^Pss. Haha! Ok this is seriously my first fanfic story so, please please please, just go easy on me!

*Ages*

Marron-25 Pan-16 Bra-17 Goten-29 Trunks-30 Uub-21

:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:

Chapter 1 ~ So What Do You Guys Wanna Do Now?

*Somewhere by a lake, in a clearing, in an almost peaceful forest.*

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" asked a sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair and an orange bandana tied around her head.

"Well... Ugh! I don't know. Hmm what do YOU want to do Pan-Chan?" questioned another girl about a year older, with slightly longer blue hair and eyes.

"Gee Bra, I don't know either. You think that Might be why I asked you?" Pan's Voice was practically oozing with sarcasm.

"Sheesh Pan, I was only asking..." muttered Bra sounding a little hurt.

"I know, and i'm sorry. It's just that i'm REALLY bored. So what about you, boys!"

"..." no respond.

"Trunks? Uncle Goten?" she asked again. This time a bit louder.

"Huh?... oh uh, what did you say Panny?" answered the two startled, half asleep, demi-Saiyans.

"I SAID... What. Should. We. Do. Now!" Pan shouted, sounding more than a little irritated by the fact that no one seems to be able to answer her question.

"Hmm... I'll have to get back to you on that one Pan." stated the light purple haired Trunks in a mocking tone.

"Ha ha, very funny. Hey Goten, you got any bright ideas... for ONCE?

"Well Pan, for your information," Goten, the second oldest with black hair spiked to the right side, shot right back at her, "It just so happens that I do!" he finished by holding up a two fingered victory sign. (AN: .V. (^_^) .V. )

"So then what the hell is it!" Pan shrieked not being able to stand anymore of the wait.

"Touchy." Goten commented under his breath. "How about we go on a hunt for the DragonBalls. That way we can wish for any two things that our devious little minds can think of! So what do you say Panny, Trunksie and Bra-strap! (AN: Lol =)

"Other than don't ever FREAKING call me that again... it can't possibly go wrong!" exclaimed Bra changing from super pissed off, by being called that stupid name, to be super excited by the brilliant idea! (AN: Hah! leave it to Bra to say those 5 *magical* word's "IT CAN'T POSSIBLY GO WRONG!" hmm =] hehe ^_~ )

"Wow Go-Chan, I can't believe that YOU thought of that and I didn't." said a very shocked Trunks.

"I guess your not as stupid as we all thought uncle Goten!" Pan said mockingly.

"Nope!" He exclaimed not even noticing that it was also an insult.

*everybody sweat-dropped* (AN: -_- )

"OK, enough talk. Lets head to Capsule Corp. already so we can get the dragon radar and hurry up and find the Dragonballs then make my wishes!" Bra said merrily.

*EHEM* everyone, with the exception of Bra, cleared their throats.

"Oh... uh... err, I mean OUR wishes!...yep! hehe..."

"Sure." they said sarcastically, not believing the blue haired teen for a second.

*And with all that said and done, the group of four demi-Saiyans flew off towards Capsule Corp. to retrieve the dragon radar!*

:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:

A/N: Err so how was it, good, bad, great, terrible? Like i said before, this is my FIRST fanfic! Oh yeah, um i really don't care wether or not it's nice good or mean good criticism, as long as it's helpful! -Peace-Love-&-CRAZY! XD-

~Bardock's Girl


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yea! i got my first reviews EVER! Thanks sooo much to reviewer number one & two DAVID & DARLENNE! Lol, my bestest buddy & bestie. Now i am definitely dedicating chapter two to them! Before i forget, my name is Julisa (lol *points finger* David!) but some people call me Alexia.

I hope this chappie is way better than the last... enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: i always wish that some day i will own DBZ. But unfortunately that day hasn't come yet... ooo well.**

:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:-:+:

Chapter 2 ~ Find The Dragon Radar-!

The group of four demi-saiyans was now hovering over the famous Capsule Corp. compound. Their current objective: "Find the Dragon Radar." Which, to bad for them, also meant that they would have to sneak into the famous Bulma Brief's Lab and "Borrow" it for the evening. Plus, to make it even worse, she's Bra and Trunks' mom! (AN: Ah HA =P )

The group landed on the the front lawn. They were about to head through the door when they heard a loud *Bang!* followed by a high pitched *Creek!* coming from the Gravity Room a few feet off to the side of the large home.

"Oh shit! It- it's... DAD!" Bra and Trunks whispered loudly.

"Quick! Everyone, lower your ki so he can't sense you!" ordered Trunk's, still being careful as to not talk too loudly just in case his dad's sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up the sound.

"Cool," his sister Bra said once everybody's ki was lowered so that they seem like animals. "Now let's hide behind those bushes over there!" she finished already making her way there.

"Ok," said Pan running quietly behind the bushes to join her friend in hiding.

"Sure," Goten said just standing there not even paying attention.

"Hurry the hell up Goten!" said Trunks trying not to yell so loud. "Move it or lose it by the ass kicking that my dad would be sure to enjoy giving to "The spawn of Kakarot."

To bad for Goten he couldn't move his legs fast enough so he had to settle for being dragged by his best friend, over to where the girls were waiting rather impatiently.

Once they -Finally- made it behind the bushes, and just in time too, Vegeta came storming onto the lawn and towards the door, clad in his famous black shorts. (AN: OMGGG! =D 3*Veggie-Chan!*3) The whole way he could be heard muttering something about "STUPID Kakarot!" and "I WILL surpass you!" and "Damned woman ALWAYS interrupting my training." (AN: Surprised?)

When he opened the front door, they had figured that he would just go inside, take a shower then have lunch. But instead he just stood in the doorway. Suddenly he poked his head in and started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WOMAN! I DEMAND THAT YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE!" he screamed threateningly, his loud demanding voice echoing throughout even the deepest confines of the CC. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, there stood bulma, directly in font of vegeta, with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She was giving him the coldest glare that anyone would swear was even scarier then if Vegeta was wearing a pink dress and hugging Goku while smiling and saying "GOKU is the STRONGEST warrior in the UNIVERSE!"

(AN: WOAH! Now THAT is what i call SCARY!)

"Or else what 'GETA' ?" Bulma questioned him challengingly. "And the names BULMA!" she screamed in his face.

"N- nothing wom- i mean Bulma!' Vegeta actually quivered in fear of crossing his wife!

"Now thats more like it." she said smugly. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where our Brats went to?" he told her.

"Umm yea, i think i heard Bra and Trunks talking about going over to Goku's house to see Goten and Pan."

"KAKAROT'S HOME!" Vegeta exclaimed enraged. "Why would our brats EVER want to be FRIENDS with KAKAROT'S second brat and KAKAROT'S first spawn's brat!" he asked utterly confused by his children's strange choice of best friends.

"Oh i don't know Veggie, Maybe because they're all nice people!" Bulma said exasperated by her husbands rivalry hatred towards her long time best friend and anyone related to him.

"Well, i'll just have to go have a 'talk' with them about hanging out with those so called 'nice' people." Bulma knew that Vegeta would never do anything to harm his 'little princess' Bra, but there would be pretty much nothing she could do to save Trunks.

Vegeta was about to take off when Bulma called out to him "Hold on, i'm coming too!" she had her arms around his neck almost instantly, leaving him with practically no room for protest.

A defiant "Hmph!" from Vegeta and the pair had left for Goku's place.

"Woah, that was almost to close." stated Trunks as he emerged from his hiding place behind a thick bush.

In response he received 3 sets of "Yeah." from the rest of the shaken up saiyans.

"Good thing mom went with him. Now we don't have to worry about getting caught!" Bra said, glad that they wouldn't have to be checking behind their backs every second.

"Sorry to break it to you Bra, but were hardly home-free."

informed Pan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goten.

"Im trying to say that, when they realize we're not at my grandpa's house they'll come back here to look for us!"

"Oh man! Your right, we better hurry up then!" exclaimed Trunks. "Come on, follow me. The lab is this way!" he emphasized his words by pointing in the correct direction.

"Ok!" everyone else said following Trunks into the building.

Once everybody had made it through the complicated labyrinth of hallways and doors, they then found themselves face to face with enormous steel double-doors. On the center of the left door was a gold plate labeled "-Bulma Briefs-". On the same spot on the right door was another plate, this one read in big read bold letters "-WARNING: ALL UN-AURTHORIZED PERSONAGES MUST NOT ENTER LAB-"

"Hah!" Trunks laughed at the notice.

Pan and Goten looked at him like he was insane.

Walking over to the keypad on the left of the doors, he typed in what looked like an absolutely random code of numbers. After 5 straight minuets of pressing colorful light-up buttons, there was a loud *HIIISSSS* sound and slowly the entrance opened.


End file.
